Composite materials are materials constituted of reinforcing elements (mostly fibers - or filaments - such as glass fibers, carbon fibers, boron or polyamide fibers, etc. . . . ) and of a matrix (constituted either by a resin or a resistant material such as metal or ceramics).
The properties of composite materials are particularly dependent, as we know, on:
the orientation of the reinforcing elements; PA0 the good distribution of the matrix through the volume between the reinforcing elements; PA0 and of any bonds which may be induced between said reinforcing elements and said matrix.